


配枪朱丽叶

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Relationships: 夏之光/何洛洛, 张颜齐/何洛洛
Kudos: 20





	配枪朱丽叶

A  
张颜齐记得那是个阴天，似乎还下着蒙蒙细雨。他不记得自己那天开的哪辆车，但他记得何洛洛穿了件鹅黄色卫衣，那是整个冬季留下的唯一亮色。

她很瘦，卫衣松垮地套在身上，手缩在长长的袖子里。除了一个面若冰霜的保镖，她的身后再无他人，甚至没有家人来送她。张颜齐觉得自己领回了一只被遗弃的小狗，而何洛洛也只是乖乖当他的漂亮人质。她坐在他大腿上，张颜齐问她多大了，她红着脸说十九，但他一眼就能看出她在撒谎。资料上写她今年十八，这个年纪的女孩本该在校园里读书，为大大小小的考试烦恼，但当何洛洛作为私生女被带回夏家的时候，她就变成了一枚注定被牺牲的棋子。张颜齐头一次见这么能哭的女孩，做爱时一开始疼了要哭，后来爽了还要哭，似乎身体里有一口源源不断的泉水。所幸她长得漂亮，哭起来倒也不令人生厌。但张颜齐并不擅长应付这些，他只能小心翼翼地吻她，绞尽脑汁地逗她开心，仿佛变回了一个毫无经验的愣头小子。那时他还没有意识到，何洛洛有种与生俱来的能力，就是使人产生愧疚。

一开始他只是把何洛洛当成一只娇贵的新宠物，可能还带了些负罪感，毕竟他头一次碰年纪这么小的女孩。他对她施舍一些无伤大雅的纵容，比如答应牵着她的手睡觉，或者是硬着头皮咽下她烧糊的炒蛋。直到他有次聚会也带上了何洛洛，把她介绍给了那帮老朋友。何洛洛并不怯场，对着旁人挑剔的目光也能报以纯真无害的微笑，反倒搞得对方有些不好意思。后来好友在某次闲聊时也提起了这次见面。他笑着说她真的很爱你吧，她看你时的眼神和你之前任何一个床伴都不一样。张颜齐当场愣住——原来她爱我吗。这一发现使他的心细细地生出裂痕，像被猫轻轻挠了一爪子，但已足够使他感到疼痛。

那天张颜齐破天荒地放下手头的工作，亲自开车去了何洛洛的住所。他已经有半个月没来过这里了。他裹上羊绒围巾，马丁靴在未化的积雪上留下一串脚印。何洛洛穿着纯白的家居服，隔着落地窗望眼欲穿。她小跑着去迎接他，兴奋地搂住他脖颈。张颜齐的手搭在她腰侧，透过薄薄的衣料感受到肌肤的温度。怎么不穿厚一点？他问她。何洛洛蛮不在乎地笑：屋里有空调，再说，我也不知道你什么时候会来啊。

张颜齐脑海中顿时浮现出何洛洛每天扒着窗子往外看的画面，他觉得自己心口那道伤痕裂得更深了。一个小女孩的爱，过于热烈、不掺杂质的爱，令他喘不过气来。他只是无意间释放了一点点善意，她却把那当成救命稻草。于是那晚张颜齐做了一个足以改变他后半生的决定——让何洛洛搬去和他一起住。

这是他第一次与人同居，在此之前，他甚至不会允许床伴留下来过夜。何洛洛显然没什么当女主人的天赋，先是因为浇水过多弄死了一盆名贵的兰花，然后又不小心把他的衬衫熨出了个洞。她还尤其偏爱垃圾食品，明明胃不好也要挑战红油火锅。张颜齐只好再三叮嘱女佣看好她，不像养了个情人，更像莫名多出来个女儿。但当他在凌晨带着满身血腥味回到家，被窝是暖和的，被吵醒的何洛洛会眯着眼睛蹭蹭他的掌心，含糊不清地说你回来啦。张颜齐没办法拒绝这种感觉。与何洛洛在一起时他可以摘下沉重的面具，这套房子也终于有了家的气息。

然而有一天晚上，迎接他的却是空荡荡的房间——何洛洛不见了。所幸部下很快找到了她，在一间酒吧里。去接人的路上他构思了许多责怪的话，结果等到了酒吧又被气得太阳穴疼。那天她穿了件黑色吊带裙，大片大片的肌肤露在外面，见到他就往他身上倒，拉长了声调醉醺醺地喊哥哥。张颜齐没办法，只能把她抱进车里。帮她系安全带的时候有一瞬间他们靠得很近，何洛洛的气息贴在他耳边，酒味中夹着过分成熟的杜松子香气。她什么时候买的香水？张颜齐忽然意识到也许自己真的错过了太多，这一发现使他感到恼火，教育她的时候语气不由自主地重了些。

结果何洛洛的眼泪唰地掉了下来，她说你管我干什么，反正我也是可有可无的，不如干脆把我送回夏家好了。张颜齐满头雾水：你怎么会这么觉得？她哭得上气不接下气：你还要否认吗？那前两天你身上的女人头发和香水味是怎么回事？

原来她在介意这个。张颜齐哭笑不得：那只是应酬时必要的逢场作戏。何洛洛扭过头不去看他，过了许久才听见她闷闷地说，我可以相信你吗。

那一刻张颜齐终于意识到原来何洛洛对他来说早已不是普通的情人，他的心从未这样痛过，居然是为了所谓的爱情而痛。他忽然抓住她的手，不知哪里来的冲动。嫁给我，他说。我知道这很突然，但你愿意和我一起生活吗。

于是那晚他们结婚了，没有登记，没有戒指，没有鲜花与神父，只有很多次接吻与数不清的“我爱你”。他们迫不及待地做爱，车厢内没什么发挥空间，何洛洛不得不骑在他身上。这个姿势将他的性器吞得太深，很快她就只能哭着说慢一点。那晚她连嗓子都喊哑了，大腿上满是青紫的痕迹。结束后她累得靠在他身上不想动，张颜齐亲亲她额头说我们会幸福的。何洛洛无声地笑，莫名带了点凄凉的意味。张颜齐不明白她在难过什么，不过她一直是心思细腻又爱哭，也不知上辈子欠了谁的情，要用这么多眼泪来还。没关系，他对自己说，只要她的眼睛还在看着他就好——只看他就好。

后来他们还是补办了婚礼，在此之前张颜齐联系了夏之光，也就是何洛洛的哥哥，夏家现今的掌权人。夏之光的反应很平静，仿佛早就预料到了一样，只不过他还开了个条件，要城东的那块地当彩礼。张颜齐对这种拿亲人当工具的行为嗤之以鼻，但还是答应了他的条件。他希望能何洛洛不用再和夏家扯上关系，但婚礼那天，夏之光还是不请自来。何洛洛看到他后紧张地攥紧了张颜齐的手，但他并没有做什么出格的举动，只是在教堂最后一排静静地看完了整场婚礼。后来张颜齐也问过她，你会恨夏之光吗。她歪着头说不会，他是我哥哥呀。张颜齐心说当然了，这世界上真的会有你恨的人吗。何洛洛喜欢的人很多，她喜欢张颜齐，喜欢给她当伴娘的周珍囡，喜欢帮她热牛奶的女佣与整理院子的园丁，那恨呢，到底是什么样的人才会得到她独一无二的恨意呢？张颜齐庆幸没有这样一个人出现，不然他恐怕会忍不住嫉妒这份独特的。

结婚后他们的相处模式一如既往，夏家与张家的关系也确实因此有所缓和。道上形势瞬息万变，他们的蜜月旅行一拖再拖。在张颜齐忙得分身不暇的时候，下属向他汇报何洛洛已经一整晚没回家了。刚开始张颜齐以为她又在闹脾气，结果他很快收到了勒索电话——何洛洛被绑架了。没人知道是什么样的绑匪居然能突破张家的层层警戒，但意外已经发生，张颜齐只能听从对方的指令。他独自带着一箱现金前往郊区的一所仓库，只见空荡荡的屋子里，何洛洛垂着头坐在椅子上。理智告诉张颜齐这大概是因为迷药的效力还没有过去，但他还是感到紧张。他怕她有什么不测，更怕她其实已经死了。所以当何洛洛忽然睁开眼睛，动作行云流水般地用枪抵住他太阳穴时，他居然没有产生任何慌乱。他甚至还有功夫慢条斯理地打量她：怎么没戴我们的结婚戒指？何洛洛拿枪的手很稳，脸上看不出任何表情，只是眼里亮晶晶的，不知道是泪水还是单纯的光线问题。她没有回答，也许她一开口就会忍不住哭出来。

张颜齐不知道自己被带到了哪里，囚禁他的那间房没有窗，更无法获知外界的讯息。张家的势力大概已经被吞了个七七八八，毕竟领头人忽然消失，又没有合适的继承人掌握大局。张颜齐更好奇自己还能活多久，毕竟以夏之光的性格自然不会放虎归山，但他还是照常吃了睡睡了吃。每天送进房间的饭菜味道不错，至少比何洛洛的水平好太多。想起何洛洛，张颜齐发现自己的心已经不会痛了。以前他偶尔会想象他们分开的场景，也许是因为性格不合而离婚，也许是因为某种疾病或意外，每当这时他便会产生一些杞人忧天的悲伤。然而现在他才明白，原来真正分开后反而会异常平静，只剩下一地荒诞与可笑。

在被囚禁的第三天，张颜齐终于见到了夏之光。他穿着全套西装，戴了副金丝边眼镜，十足的精英派头。只看外表，他确实是个很有亲和力的人，与浑身透露着危险气息的张颜齐完全不同。也许是因为他身为继承人从小被严格培养，而张颜齐则是一步步从死人堆里摸爬滚打上来。他身后跟着何洛洛，怯生生地探出半张脸来。夏之光去牵她的手，何洛洛愣了一下想挣开，却被握得更紧。她脸上露出恳求的神色：让我和他单独聊会好吗。夏之光皱起眉头看着她，最后还是无可奈何地点头。他低头在她唇边印下一个吻，冷着脸说没有下次。

夏之光离开后，张颜齐仍以一个吊儿郎当的姿势倚着床头。何洛洛在他身边小心翼翼地坐下，仿佛她才是那个命不久矣的阶下囚。最后还是张颜齐先开口道，你的戒指扔了？何洛洛连忙摇头：没有，被我哥哥拿走了……

哥哥？张颜齐忍不住打断她。他只是你哥哥？

何洛洛低着头没有回答，张颜齐意识到他从她身上已经得不到任何有用的答案。他应该生气的，她害得他家破人亡，就算他现在掐死她也不过分。但张颜齐最后只是叹了口气：有烟吗？死前要根烟不过分吧。她一边摇头一边掉眼泪，不停地说对不起。张颜齐猜大概是自己那句“死”又莫名其妙触到了她的心弦。如果夏之光在，他绝对要拽着他的领子质问他怎么能让心理素质这么差的人来当卧底——虽然按结果论来讲，这个卧底当得确实相当成功。

他其实很想帮她擦眼泪，但伸出去的手最后还是放了下来。他们之间仿佛又变回了刚认识时的状态，或许这样更好，多点拘谨也就多点体面。后来他也不记得她是怎么离开的了，也许是哭累了，也许是被夏之光带走的。总而言之，他又恢复了独自在牢狱中等死的状态。他一点点地回忆与何洛洛相处的时光，可还是找不出她的任何破绽，她的每句话，每个眼神都那样鲜活。也许爱人真是一种天赋，那她又用这种天赋骗过多少人呢？张颜齐想着想着又开始犯困，半睡半醒间他仿佛看到了初见时的何洛洛，还是那件鹅黄色的卫衣，手缩在袖子里。她在发抖，在像一块黄油那样融化。如果人生也能摁暂停键就好了，他想。那样他们的故事就可以终止于初见，除了一场雨什么也不会留下。

B  
何洛洛被领回夏家那年还在上初中，比她大两岁的夏之光好奇地打量她。她对他来说不像亲人，更像个陌生的漂亮女孩。夏之光没有与兄弟姐妹相处的经验，但他不介意学习。结果何洛洛入住的第一个星期，他便意外撞见她在换衣服。只是一瞬间的事，可他还是看见了她纤细的腰与刚开始发育的胸部，以及没来得及穿上的白色蕾丝内衣。何洛洛为此和他冷战了好一阵子，无论他怎么讨好她、在她桌上放各种糖果都没用。于是夏之光也忍不住生气，毕竟那确实是个意外，他也真诚地表达了歉意——而且他们是亲人诶。他根据平时看过的影视作品，认定兄弟姐妹之间存在着世界上最珍贵的感情，比如快银与红女巫、太一与嘉儿，所以何洛洛的冷淡让他格外失望。

转机发生在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，何洛洛主动敲响了他的房门。夏之光本来想笑话她两句，但看她吓得要哭出来的模样，又心软得一塌糊涂。从那时起他们开始在一张床上睡觉，也惯出来了她睡觉要牵手的毛病。何洛洛的睡相很好，夏之光可以像搂着抱枕那样搂着她。他比任何人都清楚她的身材变化，偶尔会故意戳戳她的腰说你是不是长胖了，毫不意外地收获对方的几枚眼刀。

何洛洛升高中后和他在一个学校，每天放学后去教室外面等他。她靠着走廊围栏背单词，带点自然卷的长发被微风吹起。一开始还有男生去搭讪，被夏之光黑着脸赶走后就不敢再来。为此何洛洛抱怨他是老古板，沙文主义，他依然毫不脸红地说是你哥不够帅吗，看那些歪瓜裂枣干嘛。夏之光的朋友们也知道他多了个同父异母的妹妹，宝贝得很，去哪都要带着。他们在酒吧聚会打桌球的时候，何洛洛就安静地在包厢角落写作业。

有一回夏之光喝大了，何洛洛去帮他挡酒。他反手抓住她手腕，自顾自地开始傻笑。你们知道吗……他醉醺醺地开口道，洛洛到现在都不敢一个人睡觉，非得拉着我的手……她的脸瞬间红了：你别瞎说。包厢里其他人的表情则是丰富多彩。那晚过后何洛洛提出要分房睡，夏之光的逆反心理倒上来了：管其他人的想法干嘛，我们睡我们的。但她还是执意搬了出去。其实那时他并没有意识到何洛洛已经长大了，正堪堪立足于女孩和女人的分界线。对他来说何洛洛还是几年前那个小熊玩偶，天冷了两个人会在挤在被窝里看We Bare Bears，梦里有热红酒与暖烘烘的壁炉。所以他们从不考虑明天，因为羁绊就同血缘一样藕断丝连。

然而乌托邦的崩塌早有预兆。随着前辈们的逐渐老去，夏家的气数已不似当年。蛀虫们一边维持着表面光鲜，一边想方设法从内部榨干最后一滴血。他们意识到何洛洛会是极好的筹码——漂亮而干净，那群上了年纪的官员最感兴趣的类型，但他们没料到夏之光会为了这个私生女与他们翻脸。他保护了她，却也因此树敌无数。当时夏之光的父亲还在医院化疗，得知此事后只是长叹了一口气。你会后悔的，他说。你又能保她多久呢。夏之光毫不犹豫地回答说只要我还是她哥一天，我就保她一天。于是父亲不再劝他。那时夏之光以为自己胜利了，他觉得父亲的沉默是因为认同了他的想法，可惜很久以后他才意识到，那其实是一种过来人的不忍，只因他早已预料到了自己的孩子将怎样重韬覆辙。

父亲病情恶化的速度比想象中更快，他去世那天，何洛洛正在教室里做一份数学卷子。等她赶到医院，只剩夏之光独自坐在走廊长椅上，攥紧的拳头几乎将掌心刺出血来。她抱着他，眼泪止不住地往下掉。她第一次意识到自己的哥哥居然这么瘦，硌手的肩胛骨像碎玻璃一样刺痛了她。直到葬礼结束后夏之光都没有流过一滴泪，他似乎在一夜之间成长了。那些牛仔裤运动鞋被收进衣柜底层，取而代之的是千篇一律的深色西装与钻石袖扣。

他做得很好，甚至比他父亲更好，可那个半路杀出的张颜齐成了预料之外的对手。夏之光只争取到一个议和的机会，但对方并不信任他，更没有把他放在眼里。直到有天在饭桌上，何洛洛主动主动提出那个想法，语气平静得仿佛在讨论明天的早餐。他们爆发了有史以来最激烈的争执，显然何洛洛做好了准备，而夏之光并没有。最后连夏之光也不得不承认她说的对，这的确是目前最高效有益的选择。

他一整天都没有与她说话，他在生她的气，更在生自己的气。那晚何洛洛久违地敲响了他的房门，她缩进他怀里，他们像一对尚未出生的双胞胎婴儿。亲亲我，她说。他们头一次接吻，却熟练得仿佛尝试过无数次。黑暗中他摸到何洛洛脸上的泪水，她颤抖着说我们做吧，我不希望第一次做爱是和陌生人。那一刻夏之光忽然很恨这层血缘关系。如果他不是她哥哥就好了，那样她或许会有更广阔的人生，可惜没有如果，他们今生注定要互相亏欠。他们做爱时没有任何花样，像一对例行公事的夫妻。何洛洛稚嫩的身体被强行打开，疼痛使她咬破了嘴唇。到后来他们已经分不清自己是因为悲伤而产生快感，还是因为快感而感到悲伤。结束后何洛洛躺在床上若有所思：我会下地狱吧。夏之光握住她的手说那我们一起。她便仰头冲他笑，似乎变回了以前那种无忧无虑的的样子。嗯，说好了哦，谁去天堂谁是小狗。

C  
张颜齐是被人推醒的。

他睁开眼，有一瞬间以为是夏之光的人来带自己去刑场，但随即他意识到眼前的人是何洛洛。压低的帽檐遮住她大半张脸，她冲他比了个嘘声的手势，掏出钥匙打开了他的手铐。走，她低声说。张颜齐不敢置信地跟在她身后，先是七拐八扭绕了许多条路，然后上了一辆老旧的皮卡车。她坐在副驾驶上给他指路，等车终于停下时，他听见涛声与长鸣的轮船汽笛——这居然是个码头。何洛洛塞给他一个背包，用不容置疑的口吻叮嘱道：“一会儿有人会带你上船，目的地是休斯顿。在那里你想做什么都好，唯一的要求，千万不要回来。”

“那你怎么办？”张颜齐下意识地问道，“夏之光很快会发现，到时候他不可能放过你。”

“他是我哥哥，他能对我怎么样呢。”她挤出一个十分生硬的笑容，“都什么时候了，你怎么还这么爱操心。”

“现在不操心，以后恐怕也没机会了。”张颜齐摊手道，“你真决定放了我？你明白的，我不可能甘心像一个普通人那样过完下半辈子。”

“所以趁我后悔之前，赶紧走。”

讲到这里，两个人都默契地闭上了嘴。张颜齐摇下车窗，腥咸的海风扑面而来。夜空中悬着难得一见的红月亮，不过他并不打算告诉何洛洛。既然他们本来就已经错过了许多东西，没必要再新增一些有头无尾的共同回忆。不过，他也的确还留有最后的期冀——

“如果我说，我希望你能和我一起走呢？”

“你疯啦？”她先是惊诧，随即笑着拍了他一下，“又开这种玩笑。”

张颜齐也跟着笑，掩饰住意料之中的失望。他耸耸肩道：“好吧，卢克蕾齐亚，这局我输得心甘情愿。”

“卢克蕾齐亚是谁？”

“自己去查。”张颜齐揽过她，吻了吻她的额头，“我可再也不用回答你的十万个为什么了。”

“话怎么这么多，赶紧走吧。”

她一边笑一边推开他。时候到了，张颜齐跟着安排好的人走向轮船。何洛洛没有下车，她隔着玻璃往外看，但夜色中分不出任何人，只能看到水手与运输工人模糊的身影，那一刻她终于意识到他再也不会回来了。

D  
有些事张颜齐将永远不会知道。何洛洛的生活一直很简单，爱就是爱，恨就是恨，可现在这两种感情混合在一起。最开始她把张颜齐视为敌人，可谁都没想到他们会开始相爱，他甚至愿意娶她。得知这个消息时夏之光意识到自己的机会来了，短期的和平远远不够，他要的是彻底的胜利。更关键的是，他不可能让她永远留在张颜齐身边。他骗何洛洛说事成后不会杀死张颜齐，只为了让她接受这一任务，即便他清楚她知道真相后必定会恨他。一切都在顺着计划进行，可夏之光唯独没料到她最后会为了张颜齐而背叛自己，却也为了他而留下来。

夜里降温很快，何洛洛不会开车，却也没有打电话叫人来接，只是一个人在座位上蜷成一团。过了很久很久，久到天色乍晓，终于有人打开了车门。

“安排得这么缜密，怎么就不记得给自己多带件衣服。”夏之光握住她冻僵的手，无奈地摇头，“走吧，我们回家。”

没有人应声。夏之光感觉有冰凉的液体滴在手背上——是她在哭。他握紧她的手，哪怕对方无名指上的戒指硌着他手心。他理解她此刻的悲伤。也许张颜齐会成为她心口的一道伤痕，但任何伤疤都有被时间抚平的那天。她以后可能会爱上别人，会爱得和这段感情一样轰轰烈烈，但她不可能离开夏之光，因为他是她唯一的亲人。纵使他们的家已经四分五裂，但只要闭上眼，那个虚构的美梦便依然完好无损。

在这个潮湿的清晨，破旧的皮卡车内，夏之光终于意识到他们无法拯救彼此。他们只能为对方牺牲，被对方伤害。他们注定要纠缠不休，直到地狱尽头。

end


End file.
